By a Thread
By a Thread – Live in London 2011 is a 9-disc live release by the Devin Townsend Project, released on June 18, 2012 in Europe, and June 19, 2012 in North America.Devin Townsend's official Facebook page (No account needed to view this reference) Facebook (March 22, 2012) It includes live material recorded in November 2011, from four Devin Townsend Project concerts held in London, England. The idea of the live video compilation was revealed in March 2011 and detailed a year later.Special U.K. Shows to Be Filmed for Unique DVD Blabbermouth.net (March 14, 2011)Devin Townsend Discusses Upcoming 'Ridiculous' Box Set Noisecreep (February 16, 2012) Background and contents The material for the box set was recorded at four Devin Townsend Project concerts, each entitled "An Evening with the Devin Townsend Project". Each concert featured one of the first four Devin Townsend Project albums, all part of the Contain Us quadrology, performed in their entirety.Devin Townsend Announces "An Evening With" UK Shows for Unique DVD Recording Brave Words & Bloody Knuckles (March 14, 2011) The Ki, Addicted and Deconstruction concerts were held at the University of London Union, and the Ghost concert was held at the Union Chapel. The box set contains four DVDs, each featuring one of the concerts, and four CDs containing the audio from the concerts. A fifth CD contains the audio of the encores played during the concerts. The box set is limited to 5,000 copies worldwide and is currently out of print. Initial copies of the Addicted DVD were faulty; all buyers received a free replacement disc. Track listing ''Ki Live'' # "A Monday" # "Coast" # "Disruptr" # "Gato" # "Terminal" # "Heaven's End" # "Ain't Never Gonna Win" # "Winter" # "Trainfire" # "Lady Helen" # "Ki" # "Quiet Riot" # "Demon League" # "Coast" (Take 2) # "Synchronicity Freaks" # "Deep Peace" (originally from Terria, 2001) Extra DVD Content: #Photo slide show #Devin commentary #"Coast" video ''Addicted Live'' # "Addicted!" # "Universe in a Ball!" # "Bend It Like Bender!" # "Supercrush!" # "Hyperdrive!" # "Resolve!" # "Ih-Ah!" # "The Way Home!" # "Numbered!" # "Awake!!" # "Pixillate" (originally from Synchestra, 2006) # "Life" (originally from Ocean Machine, 1997) # "Kingdom" (originally from Physicist, 2000) Extra DVD Content: #Photo slide show #Devin's show commentary #"Bend It Like Bender" video ''Deconstruction Live'' # "Praise the Lowered" # "Stand" # "Juular" # "Planet of the Apes" # "Sumeria" # "The Mighty Masturbator" # "Pandemic" # "Deconstruction" # "Poltergeist" # "Fake Punk" (originally from Cooked on Phonics, 1996) # "Wallet Chain" (originally from Cooked on Phonics, 1996) # "Metal Dilemma" (originally from Cooked on Phonics, 1996) Extra DVD Content: #Photo slide show #Devin's show commentary #"Juular" video ''Ghost Live'' # "Fly" # "Heart Baby" # "Saloon" # "Feather" # "Kawaii" # "Ghost" # "Blackberry" # "Monsoon" # "Texada" # "Seams" # "Infinite Ocean" # "As You Were" # "Fall" # "Radial Highway" # "Watch You" Extra DVD Content: #Photo slide show #Devin's show commentary #"Kawaii" video #''Ghost'' show day feature #''By a Thread'' - interview Encores CD # "Demon League" # "Coast" (Take 2) # "Synchronicity Freaks" # "Deep Peace" # "Pixillate" # "Life" # "Kingdom" # "Fake Punk" # "Wallet Chain" # "Metal Dilemma" # "Fall" # "Radial Highway" # "Watch You" ''Coast (Take Two) Bonus 7" vinyl. Later sold separately in edition of 1000. B-side contains etching by Townsend. #"Coast" (Take 2) References External Links *[https://www.discogs.com/Devin-Townsend-Project-By-A-Thread-Live-In-London-2011/master/445990 ''By a Thread] at Discogs Category:Devin Townsend Project albums Category:Albums produced by Devin Townsend Category:Live albums Category:Box sets